life as we know it
by Kumi209
Summary: Clove and Marvel start off loathing each other but while in the arena clove saves marvel from being killed. To far away from the careers camp she takes care of him and the two become close friends. **Discontinued** very sorry:(
1. Chapter 1

Clove and Marvel start off loathing each other but while in the arena clove saves marvel from being killed. To far away from the careers camp she takes care of him and the two become close friends.

Saffra Cronin (escort), Enobaria (Mentor), Brutus (Mentor), Martial (Stylist).

**Chapter 1- Interviews**

"Please give a round of applause for Glimmer", glimmer walked on stage in her mini skirt and 10-inch heels her golden hair shining as if spun from silk. I rolled my eyes "shes such a slut" I remarked there was no way I would ever act that stupid in front of a live audience.

"You're just jealous, because she looks amazing and you look regular" said Marvel as he turned around and smirked. As soon as he said that my rage bubbled up inside me, I took my knife from my ankle and jumped on him holding the sharp steely knife to his neck.

"You will be calling me beautiful when it's just you and me and I slit your throat" I hissed, I could tell he was scared I could feel him shaking just slightly I smirked at his fear.

"C'mon get off him" laughed Cato as he pulled me off. "oww clove that hurt me" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up and get on stage" I said harshly. Marvel rolled his eyes and jumped up the stairs and walked on stage.

"What's with you and marvel, I am getting the feeling you guys aren't going to be best buddies in arena", I almost lost my lunch at that remark "WHAT? HELL NO I would never be friends with that arrogant prick, he is just another person I will kill" I crossed my arms over my chest and plastered on an emotionless face.

My interview went in a flash, I answered in simple answers and made sure to show my ferocity, from the silence in the audience I could tell they were very intimidated by me. When the buzzer went off to signal the end of my interview I walked off looking as confident as possible. After I was off stage I walked inside the elevator, the doors on the elevator began to close

**DING!**

"ohh hello clover" smirked Marvel as he got inside the elevator. "My name is clove, Moron" I snapped angrily, I shot him a death glare that could probably stab him as well as any knife.

"ouch sweetheart that hurt my feelings" he pouted sarcastically.

"ohhh so now its sweetheart" I signed "why didn't I just slit your throat when I had the chance"

"even when were not in the games, you still act like you want to kill everybody" smirked Marvel, what I wanted to do was wipe that cocky smile of his stupid arrogant face. I sighed in relief when we finally arrived at district 1's floor.

"See you tomorrow clovey" he winked. "or maybe even sooner" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't flatter yourself you prick" I shot back. The doors closed I was finally alone, all I wanted was for this day to end.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the games begin

**Hey, this is my new chapter hope you like it. My first story please be gentle**

**R&R please it would make my day**

**Chapter 2: let the games begin**

"WAKE UP CLOVE ITS GOING TO BE A BIG, BIG DAY" yelled Saffra. I groaned, she annoyed the hell out of me but I decided that if I got up she would leave me alone with my stylist Martial who I actually liked. My prep team Fannia, Theta and Flux scrubbed of my remaining makeup and nail polish and did my hair. I was dressed in a pair of brown pants, a maroon v neck top and a pair of hiking boots. When my team left my stylist Martial came in.

"You look great!" Martial exclaimed

"thanks" I smiled, the only time in my life that I smiled was when I was with my best friend Cato, my mentor Brutus or my stylist Martial. "Ohh and you don't want to forget this" exclaimed Martial happily as he took my green tribute jacket off the coat hook and helped me put it on. As I looked in the mirror 2 peacekeepers came in the room to escort me out.

"Time to go, you can have a minute to say goodbye"

"Thanks" I said going back to my psychopath-who-wants-to-kill-everybody face.

"You can do this Clove you are one of the best Careers I have seen in a long time" proclaimed Martial, "But let me give you some advice, don't trust anyone not even Cato".

"Time to go" said one of the peacekeepers, they grabbed my arm and escorted me out of my room. _"Don't trust anyone not even Cato", _what could that mean? I had been friends with Cato since we were both toddlers he would never try to hurt me and what about the other careers I knew I could never trust neither Glimmer nor Marvel (Not that I would be friends with him) but I thought that's where I drew the line, I thought that I could at least be friends with Cato but in the end only one came out.

I had a lot to think about as I made my way to the Roof. When I arrived at the roof the guards left me in the line to get onto the aircraft, as I watched the other tributes get on the plane I decided which ones looked the weakest and the ones I could take out, as my eyes darted from person to person they suddenly darted towards Marvel as he got on the plane our eyes met he winked and got on the plane. When I was on the plane I sat down and began smirking at the scared tributes of course I wasn't alone in doing this all the other careers were smirking because they were just as much ferocious killers as I was.

When we arrived at the arena we were blindfolded and taken to our launch rooms. I opened the door and Brutus was there with his normally brutal murderer smiley face on. I closed the door behind me and hugged Brutus, he had been like a father to me, when my parents had kicked me out of the house he took care of me, I guess it was going to be hard for him to say goodbye to me.

"Clove..." he trailed off as he started to cry.

"Hey you know I will be back, there is no way I'm going to let anybody else win I promise"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you won't lose, but if you do I want you to know what an honour it has been to be your mentor"

"Hey I will be back before you know it"

**30 seconds**

"Goodbye Clove"

"bye"

**20 seconds**

I walked towards to clear tube, as soon as I stepped in the clear glass closed around me and the ground beneath me began to rise.


	3. Chapter 3: The bloodbath

**Chapter 3- The Blood Bath**

As I was raised above the arena the Sun beat down on my head leaving my vision blurry, when my vision started to clear I took in all my surroundings, the Cornucopia filled with lots of knives and survival supplies as well as a Sword for Cato, some Spears for Marvel (who I still hate), Bow and arrows for Glimmer, I looked around for something for me, my eyes flashed toward a vest of knives of all shapes, sizes and lengths, Jackpot. I looked around the Cornucopia, surrounding it was a thick green forest, exactly what I had hoped for.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

I jumped off my platform and made a run for the Cornucopia, I reached a pile of knives, I grabbed the biggest one I could find and flicked it at the female tribute from 5, it landed straight in her heart and she fell to the ground. I took 5 more knives from the pile and looked around for vulnerable tributes, I suddenly saw the girl from 12 katniss grabbing a backpack, I smirk if I could kill anyone it would be her and 2nd would be Marvel (but I can't because he's a career) I ran towards her but the tribute from 8 got in my way I took him down with a knife to the back, when he collapsed on the ground I shot a knife towards Katniss unfortunately she blocked it with her backpack, damn it I decided it was no use shooting another one might as well wait. I ran back to the cornucopia, I tackled another tribute to the ground and Glimmer repeatedly stabs him in the chest, blood sprays on my face but that's how I liked it, I got up and walked back to the Cornucopia, I found the vest with all the knives and take it and put it on. All the tributes except Cato, Glimmer and Marvel were either dead or had run off into the woods. We picked a part all the contents of the Cornucopia and headed out in search of Tributes.

"ok Glimmer and I will take the right side, Clove and Marvel you take the left side"

"owww why do I have to go with Marvel" I complained

"Ouch sweetheart that hurt my feelings"

I rolled my eyes, why did he have to be so annoying. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the left side

"Ok now you take that side up to this tree and I will take the other side"

I walked into the woods scanning every inch for idiot tributes who were staying around the cornucopia, suddenly I heard a noise very high up in the trees, I took out a medium sized knife and threw it up into the tree.

**SHINK**

I heard the noise I loved so much, the sound of metal piercing flesh and sure enough the girl from 10 fell from the tree and landed on the ground with a knife protruding from her chest. I walked over to her and yanked the knife from her chest and put it back in my vest, I walked over her body and kept looking for tributes, sadly I couldn't find any more so I just walked back to the Cornucopia. When I got there everyone was there

"So how many did everybody get I got 1" said Cato sadly

"1" said Glimmer angrily

"1" I said angrily

"2" said Marvel arrogantly, he smirked all I wanted to do was stab him so his smile could come off his face. As it got dark we set up camp and lit a fire, I sat on one side marvel sat on the other side and glimmer and Cato sat on the other side flirting with each other, they disgusted me.

"I'm going to sleep"

I walked over to my tent and unzipped the door and got in, I laid down and fell asleep dreaming of Killing Marvel and Katniss. The next morning I woke up to someone tapping me on the shoulder

"whos tapping me on the shoulder" I moaned

"Cato requested I wake you up" said marvel but I didn't realize, I opened my eyes and

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT" I screamed

"did you not hear me Cato told me to wake you up, personally I don't see the point I would prefer to go hunting tributes without you" he smirked.

"Just get out" I yelled

"I'd be more than happy to" he remarked as he got out of my tent. I climbed out my sleeping bag and made my way out of my tent. Cato, Glimmer and Marvel were all standing together waiting for me, I walked over to them and plastered on an arrogant face. When all of us were ready we set out into the woods looking for vulnerable tributes to kill, unfortunately we looked for 7 hours but we couldn't find any so we decided to go back to our camp at the cornucopia.

"I'm go hunting" said Marvel

"Food or tributes" questioned Cato

"both"

Marvel left the camp and walked off into the woods. As soon he was gone Cato turned to me

"what"

"go follow him"

"WHAT! No way am I going to follow him"

"don't be such a baby, if he dies then we lose him from the career pack and he is better at spears then I will ever be"

I groaned "awwww FINE but if he is close to death I am going to do the minimal to save him"

I grabbed my knife vest and put it on and headed out in the same direction as Marvel.


	4. Chapter 4: The injury

**Hey this is the new chapter, hope you guys like**

**Read & Review I looooovvveee them reviews :)**

**-Kumi209**

**Chapter 4- The Injury**

It took me a while, but I eventually found him walking along the river. I had to be especially quiet so he didn't hear me; I didn't want him to think I was stalking him (which I kind of was). Finally he left the river and we ended up in a clearing, I hid behind a bush so he wouldn't see me. Suddenly Marvel stopped, I wondered why but then I started to hear a loud rustling noise, Marvel took a spear and taunted the sound.

"Come out or I will tear your throat" Marvel taunted to the sound. I waited for someone to jumped out and attack him but no one came, Marvel dropped the spear on the ground, (big mistake) the huge tribute from 5 jumped on Marvel and pushed him down, bringing a knife to his neck.

"YOU GUYS KILLED HER!" yelled the tribute from 5 his voice full of anger.

"WHO!" yelled Marvel

"MY DISTRICT PARTNER ELLA YOU KILLED HER"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER, THE BITCH FROM 2 DID!"

Ok, now I hoped that the tribute from 5 killed him slowly, and it was not like he was Mr Happy Sunshine but I knew that if Marvel died Cato would kill me. Marvel started to thrash, desperately trying to reach his spear, and from what it appeared the tribute from 5 got even angrier he grabbed another knife from his belt and cut Marvel's leg deeply

"AHHHHH!" yelled Marvel in agony, then the tribute from 5 punched him in the nose, Marvel's nose began to bleed heavily, I couldn't take the screaming anymore I reached for a knife and jumped from the bush flicking my knife at the tributes back. It wedged itself into his back and he collapsed on Marvel, dead. Marvel pushed the tributes limp body off himself and looked up at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, that's what I'm doing"

"Wait were you following me"

"Look Cato told me too to make sure you don't die"

"aww I'm doing to kill him"

"Well if I wasn't here you would be dead by now"

I walked over to where Marvel was and bent down looking at his leg.

He groaned "it's bad huh?"

"Yeah, really bad"

"Can you fix it"

"Maybe"

I took off my pack and pulled out the first aid kit, searching for something to fix his busted leg, eventually I found some antiseptic and applied it to a cloth.

"Now this is going to sting a bit but you're a Career I am sure you can take it"

I began to rub the antiseptic on his leg wound, he winced slightly at the pain but at least he didn't scream out in pain. After I cleaned his leg it didn't seem to get much better so I just left it. Next I moved on to his Bloody nose, it had clotted so I just wet a towel and scrubbed away the dried blood, once all the blood was gone and could see his nose wasn't broken just badly bruised. I put a large bandage on his leg wound and checked his arms for any other injuries and now was the awkward part

"Take off your shirt" I said emotionlessly

"What?"

"I need to make sure you don't have any injuries"

"Fine"

He slowly took off his shirt and I examined his chest to make sure he didn't have any life threatening injuries. He only had a few gashes so I just cleaned them and put bandages on them, suddenly I found myself staring at his chest, he wasn't as lanky as I thought he would be, he was muscular but not a steroids muscular, he had perfectly chiselled abs and his stomach was flat with a 6 pack and NO WAIT STOP! CLOVE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! Luckily he didn't notice I was staring and I helped him put his shirt back on

"Ok now what" said Marvel

"We need to go somewhere safe otherwise someone's going to find us and where too far away from the career camp"

I helped him up and helped him limp to a cave that I had seen. I helped him into the cave that was big enough to fit 5 people in.

"you ok"

"fine. So now what do we do?" he asked

"I'm going to go and find some food for us to eat, I have some food in my pack but it's not enough to last us for very long"

"so you're just going to leave me here?"

"yeah pretty much, don't tell me you're scared? Little Marvy scared" I laughed

"I am most certainly not scared but I have a huge gash up my leg how am I supposed to defend myself!" he argued

"NOO one if going to find you, this cave is really well hidden and I will be back if an hour"

"Fine bye Clovey" he grinned

"Bye derp" I sneered back, suddenly before I knew what I was doing my body lunged forward and I kissed Marvel on the cheek. My eyes went wide as I saw him go red in the face I quickly made my way out of the cave, and when I got outside there was only one word going through my mind

"ohhh Shit!"


	5. Chapter 5: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Chapter 5: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

**What's up my lovely readers?**

**Sorry took me so long to update had writers block:( hope this chapter is ok**

**I would like to thank 'Aviatress', 'Angrywolfgirl' and 'OwlCat92' (who is also my Friend in real life LOL :P)**

**You guys get Knives from Clove thank you very much for Reviewing**

**Please Read & Review it would make my day :)**

**-Kumi209 _**

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!, WHY DID I KISS HIM I MEAN I HATE HIM SO MUCH

_No you don't Clove you like him_

Shut up conscience I didn't ask for your opinion

_WELL EXCUSE ME!_

Anyway, what do I do I can't just leave him and run away and I will have to confront him eventually but I don't want to. He's annoying,

_But he's Charming_

But he's arrogant

_So are you it's like the pot calling the kettle black_

But he's selfish

_You like him admit it_

SHUT UP CONSCIENCE NO ONE HIT YOU'RE BUZZER! Maybe my conscience is right maybe I do like him a little bit,

_A little bit, you were gawking at his Abs before_

SHUT THE F*CK UP CONSCIENCE

I thought and thought but couldn't think of a solution to this awkward situation.

Maybe if I go hunting I will forget about this, but I didn't it was the only friggin thing I could think about the whole 2 hours I was gone. As I approached the cave with the dead rabbit and goose in one hand and a bloodied knife in the other, there was only one question going through my mind

Will Marvel bring it up or will I have to?

I sure hoped he would bring it up, cause I was crap as this sort thing (well this has never happened to me before, because I was sane before). I swallowed all my doubts and went into the cave. He was facing away from the entrance to the cave just staring at the wall, one of us had to break the ice and I knew I would have to be the one to do it.

"Hey, I got a rabbit and a goose"

He didn't answer

"Marvel?"

"I don't get you Clove"

He didn't take his eyes off the wall

"What do you mean?"

"At first you hate me then you save me, then your mean to me again then you kiss me"

"I fell" I lied but I knew he would see right through the lie

"That's Bullshit Clove and you know it,"

"well…"

"Clove, do you even like me?" Marvel cut in. We stayed silent for 2 minutes while I tried and tried to come up with an answer to this impossible question.

"Maybe I do, I mean I'm not sure"

"how are you not sure"

"I'm just not, uhhhh….. I have to think about this" I quickly said, I walked out of cave and sat on a rock and put my head in my hands smearing blood on my face. I Had to give him an answer I just wasn't sure, my brain told I didn't but my conscience told me I loved him, being a psychopathic killer bitch does have its disadvantages.

2 then 3 then 4 hours passed by and I still had not come to this stupid-ass question 'did I like Marvel?'. I decided I couldn't face him so I decided to sleep outside; I just couldn't look at him right now. I made an ok bed of moss and leaves, and lied down this was the worst day yet.


End file.
